Schuller LDR50
The Schuller LDR50 is a sniper rifle found in F.E.A.R. 3. It fires large .50 caliber rounds in a bolt-action loader, is limited to a five-round box magazine, and has a red laser pointer when used by the Armacham Snipers. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 3'' The Schuller LDR50 is very similar to the Raab KM50 Sniper Rifle from F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, where it does extremely high damage to enemies and is able to rip off limbs with one shot except for more powerful enemies, such as Phase Casters, Phase Commanders, and Power Armor. When fighting enemies with this weapon, patience and cover must be utilized, because it does extremely high damage per shot and is very accurate. Ammo is scarce, necessitating the use of Slow-Mo and head shots. This weapon is found in Intervals 02, 04, 05 and 07. Achievement/Trophy Using the LDR50 to headshot 10 enemies grants the Achievement/Trophy "State-of-the-art, Bang. Bang!" Note that these kills must be done in a row, doing a bodyshot or grenade attack in between shots from the sniper rifle will reset the progress to the achievement/trophy. If the player missed the shot, it does not count however. Tactics *This is a perfect weapon for headshots, and due to the scope, can be used at long ranges. Unfortunately, the weapon is not available for use on the Bridge, where there are many long-range fights. *Though the shots from the LDR50 have very high damage, they do not have armor piercing properties, so using it against any Power Armor is a waste of ammo. Not to mention the delay between shots (which is increased in Slow-Mo), when fighting Power Armor, every second counts. Weapons like G3A3 Assault Rifle, Arc Beam and the Goliath will suit the player better. *Due to being a sniper-class weapon, it is not a weapon to be used at medium to short ranges. A Briggs SMG or EL-10 CAS will serve the player better in those instances. Trivia * The Schuller LDR50 is heavily influenced by design elements from real-life sniper rifles that fire .50 BMG cartridges, which include Accuracy International's AS50 and AW50, and the Barrett M107. * The Schuller LDR50's stock is similar to the one used by the CheyTac M200 Intervention or the McMillan Tac-50. * On the rifle's scope is printed that it has thermal capabilities, however, this is not available in-game. * When wielded by the player, the Schuller does have a red aiming laser, however, it is only briefly visible after zooming out. Despite this, its still possible to deliver the first strike with the weapon without alerting the enemy. * The scope has a built-in rangefinder when zoomed in, just like the Raab KM50, though the rangefinder of the LDR50 only goes out to 100 yards. * The weapon has no crosshairs when not zoomed in, presumably because the player isn't looking through the scope. Interestingly, the scope also features a backup iron sight on it, which would have allowed the user to shoot without looking through the scope. However, the backup iron sight is unusable in-game. * The weapon appears to be equipped with a built-in bipod, however, this is unusable, and the player and enemies instead use it as a forward grip. * In early concept art, the magazines of the Schuller were transparent, much like the magazines of the EL-10 CAS. * On a plate under the scope, on the left side of the gun, states: CAL 50MM-SPEC OPS TACTICAL RIFLE *The LDR50 is designed with a workable bolt, although the rifle in game fires semi-automatically with about a second delay. The bolt is operated after the Point Man reloads the rifle, suggesting the rifle is indeed semi-auto rather than bolt-action. *15 kills with LDR50 will complete the "Ghost" challenge that gives the player 4500 points. Gallery Alookthroughthescope.jpg|Looking through the scope. Schuller_LDR50.jpg|The rifle's concept art. Exis_sniper.jpg|Slightly different colored model. 600px-F3AR-sniper1.jpg|The sniper rifle. F_2014-05-11_16-23-09-00.png|Point Man wielding the LDR50. F_2014-05-15_14-29-51-70.png|Right side view of LDR50, notice the bolt action-like operating mechanism. es:Schuller LDR50 Category:Weapons Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles